Book of Songs
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Lee lives different lives through each song, with different lovers each time. Drabbles. Ipod shuffle. 10 songs every chapter. Every male/Lee.
1. GaaLee

_Warning: Yaoi ahead, Relation to songs. Uke Lee, seme everyone else. _

_A/N: I saw this on deviant art and decided that it looked interesting so I am doing separate parts of this with Each character I like and featuring him with every paring I like/know how to write. Here are the rules:_

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

_Just to say, I usually take only parts of the songs and write off of like one of the paragraphs...hehe. yea, I'm lame._

_**I might turn some of these into actual one-shots or stories. Review saying which ones you think would make great stories! 3 stories maximum for each person!**_

* * *

**10 songs for Lee  
**

* * *

1.) **Reminds me of You by LMFAO**

It didn't matter what he did, everything reminded him of that energetic leaf nin. He would be walking down his village streets then see a trinket in one of the market stalls that he knew Lee would jump for joy over, and damnit if he didn't buy the stupid trinket each time he saw one.

It got harder every day, sitting at his desk, trying not to just push the work and documents he needed to sign onto Kankuro, just so he could go to Konoha to see the 'youthful' taijutsu user. Heh, he's even gotten him to think of the word.

Then one day, there was a knock on his office door.

"Enter..." Gaara mono-toned, barely looking up from the documents.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama! I am here, reporting to see my dear friend!" came the voice that was constantly on his mind.

Gaara quickly looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lee..." He said roughly, he felt a squeezing in his chest and didn't know if it was good or bad. What friend had Lee come to see?

"Who are you here for...?" He tried to ask but it came out like a command even though it was a question.

"I came to see you!" Lee laughed, smiling widely then his smile faltered "Am I bothering you by doing this?"

A rush of satisfaction and...pleasure?..ran through Gaara. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, placing his head on the back of his hands.

"No. I was just going to take a break." Gaara stood after paging Kankuro to take over Kazekage duties for the rest of the day. Gaara then walked to Lee and said

"Come, there are some things I want to show you." maybe he could give those trinkets to Lee, if only to see what new expression Lee would make.

2.) **Faceless by Red**

Gaara stared blankly at the dead body on the ground. He felt so hollow inside, just staring at the face that was frozen in fear. He turned away, putting his gun away and getting out of the building, his mind focused on one thing. He needed that one thing, he could report the kill later.

He walked quickly, almost running but not quite. He stared blankly ahead, letting his feet take him to where he needed to go. It wasn't a want, not, it was to intense to be a want.

Gaara didn't even stop as he turned to open the door to his house. He almost slammed the door shut in his rush to find what he was looking for. The one thing that made him feel himself.

He let out a rush of breath as he saw his precious thing in the kitchen. Gaara lost some of the tenseness in his posture as he walked closer. He stepped behind the one who made him feel alive and wrapped his arms around that small waist.

"Welcome back, my Shukaku~" Lee giggled, just leaning back into Gaara's embrace.

"I'm home..." Gaara rasped as he inhaled Lee's scent. He tightened his grip on his little wife.

"Did you report yet?" Lee asked, never stopping in his chopping as he was making dinner for his love.

"No. Needed you." Gaara said bluntly, closing his eyes.

He heard Lee stop chopping and felt him turn in his grasp. Gaara opened his eyes, looking down at Lee who was staring at him with a big, almost insane, grin.

"Aw, my precious Husband~ You say the cutest things!" Lee giggled and pulled Gaara down for a deep kiss which Gaara quickly took control of.

3.) **Gimme More by Britney Spears**

Lee shivered hard as he danced with this red haired devil. Those piercing sea green eyes stripped Lee of his defenses even as they danced to the music. His body was doing naughty things but Lee couldn't care less. It felt like they were the only ones in the club.

The slightly shorter man pulled Lee against his firm chest and Lee just gripped the man's shoulders as their dancing got dirtier.

The lights around them flashed like camera's.

The only thought in Lee's mind was _'More...More, please give me more.' _

The man growled in lust as he bent Lee's body into a crazy position, his eyes virtually raping Lee's body.

Lee's heart pounded in his chest, harder than any training had ever done to him. Then he gasped as he was pushed up against a wall, he didn't even realize that the man had been leading him there. He swallowed back saliva, feeling an all consuming need for the pale man in front of him.

"N-name?" Lee stuttered from the pure want he felt.

Those eyes focused on his again and glinted with a feral darkness.

"Gaara" That deep voice rasped, causing Lee to shiver again.

4.) **Sweet Serendipity by Lee DeWyze**

"You know why I will not give up on this, Gaara-koi?..On us?" Lee began, gazing up at the cloudless Konoha sky. He knew that Gaara wondered, and he didn't feel hurt by the lack of faith. He understood.

Gaara remained silent but his gaze was intense as he stared at Lee. Yes, he always wanted to know, why Lee stayed with him no matter what. Reasons ran through his mind constantly but he never came up with a solid answer.

"Because no matter what has happened, we have always got through it." Lee giggled

"It is like someone is watching over us." Lee added with a peaceful smile.

Gaara blinked, hiding his surprise. Such a simple answer yet it meant more than he could comprehend. Gaara continued to stare at Lee then finally moved his gaze to the sky. He hummed in aknowllegment then pulled Lee to him so Lee's back was pressed against his chest. Maybe he would just stop wondering then, and just make sure he never gave Lee a reason to leave.

5.) **Violence by Dope**

Lee grinned dementedly as he licked the gun in Gaara's grasp. The cold steel against his tongue caused his body to tense in want. His hole clenching and releasing like it was begging to be filled.

"Are you going to kill me Shukaku~?" Lee whispered Gaara's alias hotly

Gaara looked upon Lee in interest, his mental demon expressing it's own interest in their targets unusual behavior. No one had ever look this..._happy_, with a gun in there face before. This boy even caressed the metal with his tongue. A demented part of himself wanted to see what else this boy would do.

"Why do you not tremble in fear." Gaara asked his question in a commanding way, like it was a statement instead of a question

"Oh~ Such a nice voice you have~" Lee almost moaned "So much better than my imagination~"

"Imagination?" Gaara question before he realized what he was doing. He wasn't fulfilling his contract and killing the 'Green Beast'. The demon in his mind rebelled at the thought of killing this interesting boy.

"Yes~ I think about you a lot Shukaku. Always wondered how..._violent_ you were." Lee giggled, his body reacting to his excitement.

6.) **Wings of a Butterfly by H.I.M.**

Heaven was in his eyes. Those black eyes that reminded him of moonless nights in Suna. They were kind and determined eyes, yet forgiving too...yes, always forgiving, even when he would come home with bloodstained hands.

He wished to rip off his love's wings, have him on the ground where he would always be able to reach. Because that is where he belonged, by his side. Fuck what everyone else said.

Lee was his and his alone. Why? Because that was the only way Gaara would allow it to be.

Did Lee care? No, Lee would rip off his own 'wings' to save Gaara if need be.

7.) **What Makes You Beautiful by ...One Direction (don't actually like this band to much, just this song.)**

Gaara turned his head to the side and almost grinned as his possession walked through the door. He watched Lee blush and look at the ground as he was pulled by Sakura.

"Come on Lee!" Gaara heard Sakura say.

The only thing stopping him from murdering the pink haired girl was the fact that he knew she only thought of Lee as her friend, and that Lee had 'come out of the closet' a few months earlier.

"S-Sakura-san! I don't think that I am suited for this kind of thing." Lee tried to make he way back to the door.

"Don't be silly! It's just a party, and all our friends are here!" She grinned and yanked Lee back, dragging him to the table that held their friends, and Gaara.

Lee blushed softly, feeling out of his element. He settled for just looking at the table as he sat down next to Sakura.

Gaara didn't know how long he stared a Lee, or more specifically, Lee's pouty lips. But the party had reached full swing, and he heard Lee excuse himself to get some air. A few seconds after Lee got up, Gaara stood and followed the slender boy.

Gaara saw Lee leaning against the building wall and couldn't help but to take in the sight. Tight hunter green pants that showed his ass perfectly, and mint green tank top, slightly hidden by an over sized light green hoodie that made Lee look adorable, for lack of a better word. Gaara could feel his control straining as he walked to the boy he considered as his.

"Lee."

"Hm?" Lee turned at the sound of his name and immediately blushed "Ah! G-Gaara-kun! What are you doing out here?"

"Why aren't you inside." Gaara said, ignoring Lee's question.

"It was to crowned for me...I just needed to get some air. But do not worry, I am still in top fighting shape!" Lee grinned, pumping his fist softly.

"Go inside before you get cold." Gaara just said after Lee was finished

Lee blinked, surprised, then smiled warmly at Gaara, the pureness in his eyes snapping Gaara's control like a twig.

"Thank you Gaa-eep!" Lee began, then squeaked as he was suddenly pushed against the wall. He felt pressure on his lips, and for a moment, had no idea what was happened. He finally realised what was happening as he felt a tongue go over his lower lip.

Lee gasped then moaned as Gaara's tongue entered his mouth. His body shook and he felt his cheeks burn at what they were doing. Finally, Gaara pulled away, allowing Lee to breath.

"G-Gaara-k-kun? W-what?" Lee stuttered, panting, feeling confused yet aroused. He had only dreamed that Gaara would do something like this to him.

"You really don't know how...delicious you look" Gaara roughly said before claiming Lee's lips again.

Lee felt the urge to protest but Gaara's tongue was mapping his mouth again and Lee felt the urge vanish faster than anything before.

8.) **Her Name is Alice by Shinedown**

"I am sorry, I know that you do not know me now but...I needed to see a familiar face." Lee said, almost crying. It was to much for him, he could not stop the tears from filling his eyes even though he knew ninja's didn't cry. Oh wait, he wasn't a ninja, never was, it was all just a coma dream! Lee choked back a sob and covered his mouth, as if that would help.

Gaara stared at the transfer student he had heard about. He was surprised that the boy had the guts to come to the roof where the other kids knew he always stayed. He frowned as the boy, Lee Rock?, seemed to be close to crying, and spouting nonsense.

"I am sorry Gaara-kun, I should not be crying but I can not help it. Ever since I woke up, nothing has made sense anymore! The friends I thought I had are no longer. They do not know me anymore!" Lee had fallen to his knee's, grasping the coarse jean fabric of his pants, so different from the spandex he remembered.

Gaara stared at the rambling boy, wondering why he was speaking the nonsense to him. Usually, Gaara would have killed anyone who dare come to his 'domain' and call him so familiarly, but something was stopping him, a feeling in the back of his mind that he could not explain. So Gaara just watched instead.

"Everything was finally peaceful again! Sasuke-san had finally become good again and Naruto-kun had become Hokage! Him and Sakura-chan were going to have a baby too! Shikamaru-san had confessed to Chouji-san and Kiba-san had done the same to Shino-san. Neji and Tenten were going to be married and Neji had told me that I was to be his best man..." Lee let out a sob as he remembered all the things that he had lost "And you...You had finally told me-" Lee suddenly cut himself off, remembering that this was not his Gaara, so he could not say such intimate things. He looked down instead, sniffling.

Gaara blinked in surprise though his face stayed blank, those were some intricate delusions...and two of them had come true before Lee had come to this school. Then he glared as Lee began to speak of him, only to cut himself off. Gaara stood and made his way to Lee. He gripped Lee's chin tightly and slowly made the boy look up at him.

"And what...did I 'finally' say?" He said, his voice dangerously low.

Lee's eyes widened then he looked away, a hurt expression crossing his face. He pulled away quickly, still sniffling, and got up to his feet. He took a few steps back to gain a respectable distance and said

"No, nothing...you said nothing.." He whispered sadly, though it was obvious that he lied.

"Thank you for listening to me Ga-" Lee stopped then closed his eyes as if in pain, as he continued "Sabaku-san...I will not disturb you anymore." and with that, Lee ran away, his heart breaking in his chest.

Gaara stared at where Lee had stood then slowly grinned, a scary predator grin "You're not getting away that easily Lee..."

9.) **Animal by Ellie Goulding**

Lee gasped as he was pushed up against a tree, pinned by Gaara's hands. He knew they were not sparing anymore as Gaara began to speak in that low tone that always made Lee feel all tingly inside.

"You have stolen everything Lee..." Gaara's gaze was hot on Lee's body

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, confused. He could not remember every stealing anything.

"No matter what I do, I think of you. The way your hair smells, I see the brightness of your smile, the sound of your voice encouraging me as I do something good. I can feel your presence when I'm irritated, yet I know you're not there. I remember how you hand felt in mine and I want to hold it again, hold you"

"G-gaara-kun!" Lee stuttered, surprised and flustered

"At night I think of tasting you, using the one sense I haven't been able to use on you yet. I want to taste your skin" Gaara's sharp gaze grew hotter, making Lee feel like he was burning "But that's not all...I want to see your body writhing under mine, feel your body tightening around me as I bring pleasure to you. I want to be able to come home and smell the sex that happened in my-our room. I want to always be in your mind, like your always in mine."

Lee was blushing darkly, his mouth moving, struggling to give some reply but his mind coming up short. He made a confused and flustered sound in his throat.

"Unless you say something now, I will take you back to my rooms and do what I had just said." Gaara promised, his eyes darkening with the promise.

Lee tried to make a sound for a few short seconds then suddenly stopped. He closed his mouth and instead, smiled. His cheeks were still red as he stared at Gaara, then he leaned his head forward and gently kissed the red head.

There was a rush of sand and the two ninja were gone from the training area.

10.) **Lollipop (Candyman) by Aqua**

Lee moaned around Gaara's member, the sweetness of the cotton candy melting against his tongue. He bobbed his head quickly, liking the way it tasted, and wanting more. Lee felt Gaara's hand grip his hair and moaned again as Gaara thrust into his mouth. His hand played with Gaara's balls as he relaxed his throat, allowing the hard member further access into his throat.

Gaara groaned and reach with his free hand to fondle Lee's backside. He pressed two fingers inside his lover, enjoying to whimper he got from such action.

Lee pulled his mouth off Gaara's cock, panted as saliva slid down his chin. He smiled

"My naughty Candyman~" Lee purred, placing more of the dissolving fluff onto Gaara's erection before returning his mouth to it enthusiastically.

Gaara chuckled roughly "You're the one enjoying my bounty, 'Honey'".

* * *

This is the start of a buncha uke Lee songfics. I will be putting Lee with Everyone! or almost everyone!** If anyone wants, they can recommend songs for me to use! **because, I don't have that many that are good for these things...


	2. NaruLee

_Warning: Yaoi ahead, Relation to songs. _

_A/N: I saw this on deviant art and decided that it looked interesting so I am doing separate parts of this with Each character I like and featuring him with every paring I like/know how to write. Here are the rules:_

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

_Just to say, I usually take only parts of the songs and write off of like one of the paragraphs...hehe. yea, I'm lame._

_**I might turn some of these into actual one-shots or stories. Review saying which ones you think would make great stories! 3 stories maximum for each person!**_

* * *

**Book of Songs**

* * *

1.) **1000 Words from Final Fantasy X-2 (Requested Song)**

Lee remembered.

He remembered watching his loves back as he went to go to battle. Wishing to shout that he wanted the man to stay yet just watching, never letting his tears go free.

"Save your tears cause I'll come back" He heard the man whisper.

Lee remembered.

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters" Naruto said with his eyes on the floor.

Lee merely nodded though his heart felt like a torrent of emotions. He wanted to show anger, tell his special person that he could not wait for letters, that all he wanted was for them to stay together, for this war to mean nothing to them.

Lee remembered swearing to himself, that he would hide the pain and doubt as he thought back to then. Yet here he was, sitting in their bedroom, crying as he clung to Naruto's favorite jacket.

Letters had come but stopped after the one year mark, leaving Lee feeling terrified. Now Lee couldn't save his tears, couldn't make them wait any longer. It had been so long since he had seen Naruto's loving gaze.

"I said I'd come back" That aching familiar voice came and warm arms wrapped around him.

Lee's eyes widened and for a moment, he feared this to be a dream. He turned in the arms to see Naruto, staring at him lovingly yet sadly. Lee sobbed and threw himself at his special person, clinging to Naruto desperately as he kissed the man. His tight feeling heart finally feeling free again.

2.) **Me against the music by Britney Spears**

The club DJ was pounding music in every ones ears, a dance song that let everyone let go and have fun, but then the DJ grabbed the mic and shouted

"Hey hey hey! Everybody! Grab a partner, any partner! We are having a dance off!" then he turned the music louder.

Lee laughed freely, his heart pounding as he had been dancing for what seemed like hours. Here he felt bold, here he felt...alive. Lee grinned and grabbed the first person he could touch, not knowing who it was. This club had these types of things often, it was a great way to meet someone new and be friends or more for a night.

Lee turned and his eyes widened for a moment as he saw Naruto but then everyone parted to allow the show down. Lee gave a challenging grin and started dancing to the fast beat.

He moved his hips and feet, twisting his body to the flow of the beat. He fell into the splits at the end of his thrity seconds and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto stared down and took two steps to Lee. He gripped Lee's hand and yanked him to his body, giving Lee that same goofy grin he always had. He made them dance together for the next moments then pulled Lee away from the cleared floor as another pair came to dance.

Lee followed then smiled, thanking Naruto for the fun dance. He made to turn around so he could leave Naruto but was pulled against the blond who was still grinning.

"Naruto-kun?"

"You're not leaving yet right? I wanna still dance with you." Naruto pulled Lee close, until they were chest to chest.

"Dance? A-alright!" Lee said, blushing softly at the action, feeling a little thrown by it but still let a smile show.

He made to pull away again but felt hot hands rest on his hips. His blush grew and he looked at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"I am a very forward guy Lee." Naruto grinned then suddenly squeezed Lee's backside.

Lee eeped and pushed forward, reaching back to remove Naruto's hands. He pouted softly then looked at the blonde, a little mischievous light in his eyes.

"You can touch that on the second date, Naruto-kun~"

Naruto laughed then kissed Lee full on the mouth "It's a promise then."

3.) **Love Addict by Family Force Five**

Lee sighed and smiled as he looked at his clip board.

_Patient: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 19_

_Ailments: Strep Throat_

He stood outside the door to the patients room and smiled again, feeling amused. He very much doubted that Naruto had strep throat. The only reason he doubted it was that Naruto had been coming to the local doctors every week without fail, claiming sickness, yet as far as Lee could tell, Naruto was the picture of health. What he didn't get was the reason that Naruto was doing this, yet it was kind of nice, always having this constant on Friday.

Lee shook his head and opened the door. He blushed slightly as he saw that Naruto had already removed his shirt as he always did. Really, it was unnecessary, didn't Naruto feel cold?

"Hello, Uzumaki-san, how are you feeling today?" He asked politely only to get a wide grin in response.

"Hey Doc! I'm great!...hey, I told you to call me Naruto!" The blond leaned forward, slouching, with his elbows on his legs.

"Alright Naruto-san"

"Nooo! Na-ru-to! No san!" Naruto interrupted quickly, causing Lee to stifle a giggle.

"Yes, sorry, Na-ru-to." Lee placed emphasis on the differing syllables of the blonds name on purpose, smiling when Naruto grinned widely. He walked to his patient and used his stethoscope. He mumble for Naruto to breathe deeply and nodded to himself as his lungs sounded normal. Then he got what he liked to call a glorified Popsicle stick and told Naruto to open his mouth.

"Hm..." Lee smiled as he looked into Naruto's mouth, his thought proven correct.

"Well, Naruto-sa-" He cut off with an amused smile as Naruto looked at him with puppy eyes "Naruto, it seems like you have no strep throat. Yet my paper says you do, now why is that?"

"Cause your presence cleared it right up!" Naruto grinned, learning closer to Lee who didn't notice.

Lee laughed and shook his head.

"Really Naruto, you are here every week yet you are always healthy. Why do you come?" Lee looked at Naruto, honest curiosity clear on his face.

"Wha? You don't know?" Naruto blinked in surprise then grinned "Alright, I'll be a little less subtle."

"Please and thank you" Lee nodded, feeling a little more confusion.

"Lee I have an emergency. I'm head over heels in love with you." Naruto gripped the back of Lee's neck and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply.

4.) **Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

"Lee? Why are you calling so late?" Naruto said quietly, sitting alone in his bedroom. He couldn't help the slight excitement that began to fill him, even as he said

"It's kinda hard to talk right now"

Naruto grinned to himself, his voice a little playful. Even though it was true -Hinata was in the next room after all-, he didn't want Lee to hang up on him. He had missed his ex-lover so much, and everything in his heart was telling him that it was because he still loved the boy with every piece of himself. But then his heart froze in his chest as he heard a little sniffle on the other side.

"Lee?! Why are you crying?" He whispered urgently, feeling worry for his sweet lo-...ex-lover.

"Naruto..."

The sound of Lee's voice was so sweet to his ears, even with his hitching breath. Naruto had to sit down on his bed, feeling like his legs would give out. He could almost imagine Lee's lips moving, forming his name.

"I still wish you were with me." Naruto said before he could stop himself

He could hear Lee's breath hitch again, hopefully for a different reason this time. He listened as Lee began to say his name again, in that same loving tone he used to use, unknowingly giving Naruto courage to continue talking.

"I dream of you too." He said, making Lee cut off from his own words, then he continued "Every night actually, your all I want to dream about..."

There was silence. Then Naruto began talking again.

"You make it hard...without even trying, you make it hard to stay faithful to _her._" They both knew that the her they were talking about was his current girlfriend. Naruto laughed quietly, humorlessly.

"I guess I never moved on from you." He said, sighing.

"Naruto..." Lee finally said again.

"Y-yes?"

"It is the same, for me, I feel the same. I...I had a dream about you...about us, how we used to be. I needed to hear you, feel like I was still close to you"

"Is..is that why you were crying?"

"...Yes"

Naruto suddenly stood up, that one word giving him all the courage that he needed. He grinned widely, barely able to keep in his happiness before he said

"Wait for me."

Lee made a startled noise, "W-what?"

"Wait for me." Naruto said again, still grinning as he moved around the room.

"How...How long?"

"Just a day." Naruto paused in what he was doing and was now smiling softly "Lee?"

"Y-yes?" Lee's tone was breathless and hopeful, making Naruto's heart jump in his chest.

"I'm coming back for you."

5.) **Supernatural by Kesha**

They were touching in the dark, _dancing_ in the dark. Their breaths coming out harshly and rushed. Their bodies like silhouettes with how dark it was, but that only heightened their senses.

Lee could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his body trembling with each touch Naruto gave him. He opened his eyes for a moment, but all he could see were those red slit eyes of the demon inside the one above him. He felt a harsh bite in his shoulder and gasped at the sharp yet pleasing pain. The hands on his body grew more forceful, pushing and pulling him, grinding them together and allowing them space to breath.

Naruto growled darkly, pressing his larger body against Lee's and licking the bloody bite mark on Lee's shoulder. The iron taste causing him to growl again in pleasure. His claws ran down Lee's sides, making Lee's skin prickle. He chuckled and leaned down, licking Lee's nipple before capturing the nub between his fangs.

Lee keened and arched up. His body ached in so many places, no doubt thanks to the multiple bites he had on his body, but they ached so sweetly. Lee reached and sunk his fingers into Naruto's blond hair, gently pulling the demon holders head up to his. He kissed Naruto softly, flinching slightly as Naruto bit his lip, causing it to bleed yet he didn't really care. He continued the kiss, submitting to Naruto when he turned the kiss into a deeper one.

Naruto practically purred at tasting Lee's mouth. The rumbling in his chest grew louder as Lee willingly submitted to him. He ground their bodies together again and groaned at the feeling as Lee moaned breathlessly. Naruto's grin was feral as he bit into the junction where Lee's neck and shoulder met, claiming him again with something more permanent.

Lee shuddered and pressed closer to Naruto. Demonic or not, he knew this feeling in his chest was love. He had to smile, even as he pushed into the bite, letting the teeth sink deeper into his skin. Figured that he would fall in love with the supernatural.

6.) **Over and Over by Three Days Grace**

"You make me fall for you each time! Over and over and over again! I fucking love you! I love your voice, your face, your body, your personality, your love for all things, your excitement over everything. I fucking **love **you!" Naruto growled, close to yelling as he pressed Lee harder against Lee's kitchen wall.

Lee's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to think of something to say, but his mind was stubbornly blank.

Naruto was breathing slightly hard from how his emotions were affecting him. He let his eyes moved across Lee's face before settling on his lips. He tightened his grip on Lee's upper arms before suddenly smashing their lips together.

Lee whimpered in his throat, already feeling his lips bruising. He pressed his hands against Naruto's chest and meant to push him away but instead, gripped Naruto's shirt tightly. His legs shook as Naruto nibbled on his lips, and Lee could feel his cheeks burn and heat travel to his stomach. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and his mind was racing with wonder that Naruto -_Naruto_- actually felt so strongly for him. Then a stray thought entered his mind, making his heart freeze.

"N-no Naruto-kun!" Lee stuttered, pushing against Naruto's chest, "We-we can't! If we are together, it will be harder for you to become Hokage!"

"But I need you!" Naruto yelled "I've tried to stop loving you, but I feel dead each time!" He pressed against Lee still, ignoring the hand pushing at his chest.

"I don't care if it's harder! I want you by my side, please!"

7.) **A$$ back home by Gym Class Heros**

Lee sat at the window ledge, staring out of the glass separating him from the outside world. He sighed, an aching sadness prevalent in that small sound. He gently pressed his bandaged fingers to the cool glass and looked past the cloudy scenery

"Naruto-koi..." he whispered oh so quietly "You are still not here..."

Every morning, Lee would leave the key to their home under the mat out front. The hope that Naruto would be home when he came back kept coming back to him though Naruto had been gone for months. It wasn't like he didn't understand, because he did but...sometimes he just wished for another chance to hold him close.

A little smile crossed his lips as a stray thought entered his mind. Rumors of Naruto had been spreading around again thanks to him being a new Hokage. He heard many things while out on mission's. Like Naruto being caught with other women, even some men. But Lee never believed the rumors, he knew that Naruto would never betray him like that, and no matter what, neither would Lee.

Lee smiled again and got off the ledge. He looked around the slightly messy living room and spoke to himself.

"I do not know where you are, or when you are coming home...but I will not let you come home to a messy house!" Lee grinned and set about, cleaning the entire place for his love.

Hours passed before he was able to look and deem the place completely clean. A glance at the clock told him that it was time for dinner. As Lee turned to go into the kitchen, he heard the front door click then open. Lee turned again, with slightly wide eyes then smiled beautifully. He ran forward, tackling Naruto just as he closed the door

"Naruto-koi!" He cried happily, immediately kissing his blond lover.

Naruto chuckled against Lee's lips and quickly kissed him back. He picked Lee up, swinging him in a full circle, though keeping their lips locked together. Finally, he placed Lee back down on the floor and gripped his head, kissing his black haired 'wife' firmly. He then pulled away for just a moment, pressing his forehead against Lee's, his breath mixing with Lee's.

"I'm home baby" Naruto whispered before swooping down for another kiss.

8.) **Untitled (not based on a song)**

Naruto had been watching him. Yea, he knew it was 'creepy' but something about him made him want to stare. It wasn't his looks, though he did point them out, as to hide the fact, that wasn't why he was staring. It was that determination, that excited-ness that he always seemed to show, the love and forgiveness for all things that was so obvious, even when they were strangers. It was all so...cute.

Naruto couldn't stop watching even if he tried.

People always thought that he never paid attention to anything...they were right to a certain extent, but he paid attention to him. He noticed the way he would play with his own hands when anxious. That he would blush softly when shy and shift his big eyes away before he got courage to talk face to face, disregarding his own shyness. Naruto loved the bright blush he would get when embarrassed; the blush would cover his cheeks and travel down his neck, beneath the spandex. Each time it made Naruto wonder how far down the blush spread.

That smile was amazing too. How bright it was, it could always make him feel a little happier and he always felt like grinning back when he saw it. Those good guy antics made him laugh, he loved those as well, but what he loved even more was what other people didn't see.

Naruto was lucky that he saw it on accident.

Naruto had been walking to the park at night when he saw Lee there already. He had quickly hid himself before Lee could notice that he was there and just watched, like always. A squirrel scurried down the tree that Lee was resting against and crawled onto him. He watched as Lee giggled softly, a sound Naruto had not heard before. Lee had always laughed loudly, like it was proof that he was full of 'youth'. But Naruto had never heard this sweet giggle that tickled his ear pleasantly.

He saw Lee's lips move but couldn't hear him. A flash of disappointment and slight anger filled him. He wanted to hear what Lee was saying! He needed to know, even if it was absolutely meaningless, he needed it! Naruto almost growled but the sound caught in his throat as he watched Lee's lips form a beautiful smile. Not that bright grin that he loved, but a smile that he now adored. Naruto ached to have that almost loving smile directed at him. His hands itched to grab Lee and pull him close, to kiss him senseless, to make sure that he was the only thing in his mind.

Naruto gripped the tree he was hiding behind. His body shook with that suppressed need. His blood pounded in his ears and suddenly, he broke. Naruto stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards Lee who looked up.

"Naruto-kun?" Lee said questioningly, "What are you doing out here? It is very late."

Lee stood up, setting the squirrel down. His expression suddenly turned from curious and slightly worried to shocked and hesitant.

"N-naruto-kun? Your..your eyes." He stepped back, feeling the tree pressing against his back once again.

Naruto said nothing, his now red slit eyes trained onto Lee's lithe form, burning and hungry.

9.) **Animal by Neon Trees**

It was pure silence around them, nothing making a sound besides them. Lee sat in his computer chair, leaning back, his arms wrapped around his own waist. Naruto was leaning over him, hands on the arm rests of the chair, trapping Lee where he sat. There was something strange in Naruto's gaze

"We both cant fight it." His long time friend said, his voice quiet, serious.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Lee said confused, leaning further against his chair, not finding the need to remove his arms from where they were though.

"Why wont you understand!" Naruto said a little loudly, leaning towards Lee, his eyes narrowed with frustration.

Lee actually flinched back slightly, "N-Naruto-kun?" he stuttered, "What do you mean? Understand what?" his eyebrows furrowed up in confusion.

His breath hitched in his throat as Naruto suddenly cupped his cheek, stroking his soft skin with a calloused finger. Naruto stared down at him in a -dazed?- way, but it seemed more than that. Lee felt himself blush as Naruto's thumb slowly made its way to stroke his lower lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Naruto said softly, leaning down, closer to Lee's face.

"U-um, that is alright." Lee said, slightly pressing himself harder against his chair, yet he still did not remove his hands from his own waist.

"You understand now don't you? You see why I've been acting this way?" Naruto asked, their faces now a mere four inches away from each other, just barely letting Lee still see Naruto clearly.

Lee blushed hotly at the close distance, his mind swirling with confusion. He didn't want Naruto to feel angered again, so he lied.

"Yes, I understand."

Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment and slowly, he smiled "Do you accept?" he asked eagerly, and Lee could feel Naruto's hand tremble, like he was holding back.

"Y..yes?" Lee said, trying to keep his confusion from his tone. Luckily, or unluckily, Naruto didn't seem to notice as Lee suddenly felt lips slam onto his own.

Lee yelped, blushing even more as Naruto ravished his mouth. He gave a little squeak as he felt himself be lifted then placed onto Naruto's lap, trapping him further against his chair. Lee unwrapped his arms and gripped Naruto's shoulders, ready to push him away when he felt Naruto's hardness press against him.

"N-Naruto-k-kun!" Lee gasped against the blond's mouth then moaned as Naruto ground against him.

"Finally. Thank gods, I love you Lee" Naruto sounded so happy in Lee's ears, making Lee feel a rush of embarrassment and happiness. Was Naruto really that..joyful, to have Lee say yes to him?

Lee blushed even brighter and shyly pecked Naruto's lips. He thought, maybe, just maybe, this could really turn into something special. Then he gasped again as Naruto pressed his erection against his backside.

"Naruto-koi! We have not even had a first date yet!" Lee sternly scolded.

"S-sorry..." Naruto mumbled "Can't help it..." he buried his face into Lee's shirt, holding Lee tightly.

10.) **Gasoline by Britney Spears**

It burned, every touch to his bare skin burned so hotly. It made him pant and writhe, he even began to beg for more. Lee felt like he was truly on fire.

"Please!" He would cry out "More, give me more. I need it!"

Naruto would only chuckle, his bright blue eyes turning a darker color with the arousal he felt.

"Like that do you?" Naruto teased him, now only lightly trailing his calloused fingers against Lee's scarred skin before leaning down and roughly kissing each 'imperfection' as though they were perfection to him.

Lee would keen, tears already forming in his eyes at the love in each kiss, making him feel like he was special though he knew that he wasn't. Then, almost like Naruto was reading his mind, he would grip Lee's chin and kiss him fiercely, his eyes narrowed with determination.

"Stop thinking." Naruto ordered "Just feel what I'm doing to your body."

He roughly stroked down Lee's responsive body and continued to speak "Look at how your body dances under my touch. It's singing to me, begging me with each little movement. You want to know what I hear?"

Lee shuddered, pulling at the binds that held him to the bed. He could do nothing else but nod.

"It tells me how it wants me to pound into it. To bend you to my will and take you completely, over and over and_ over again._" He leaned closer, whispering those last few words into Lee's ear, making Lee moan at the torture the Naruto bestowed onto him.

* * *

Same as last time, you can request a song if you want! and you can choose the paring, I am going to write Lee with as many men as I can!


End file.
